


New Perspective

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, happy birthday levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his view about his birthday.</p>
<p>Same work also posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

Here comes that time again.

Actually, it’s been a while ever since he thought about _it_.

_Not like it matters anyway._

 

There were those days, when his world consisted with nothing but famine, suffering and grief.

Where the slightest pint of clean water,  
the lightest touch of fresh air,  
or even a mere ray of sunlight -

would cost him his life.

He despised that world, and in reminiscence he sees his much younger, rebellious self hating that world too much - to the point of wondering what fucked up logic was even behind of ’merely existing’ in that place.

_To end somebody’s existence, just so he can move on with his own_

Even if he had saved way too much in this not so different world, it was not - and never will be - a compensation for what he had taken.

Likewise, it never meant that he takes his own for granted.

It’s just that he does not find adding another year to its mileage worth celebrating.

 

A deep sigh escapes him, as documents threaten to get crumpled inside his grasp. He intends to finish the paperwork tonight, wondering how he shall deal with the day that will follow; the Commander granting such to him as an earned break. 

Managing to dodge Hanji and Mike’s offer of free ’refreshments’, he heads to his office, only to find its door slightly ajar, a familiar aroma filling his lungs. He pushes the door lightly as he steps in, revealing an unexpected guest sitting beside his table and a pair of crutches leaning against the nearby bookshelf. He lets out an irritated sigh, which you simply countered with a chuckle.

"I was worried the tea will go cold before you arrive." You smiled upon his approach, shifting slightly to relieve the pressure on your injured leg.

"You should be resting." A quick gander at your crutches was made before meeting your gaze, along with his silent imposition of authority which he’s expecting you to deflect.

You prevent yourself of a witty reply, at least just this once, by raising the cup to your lips. At this he proceeds to his seat and takes the other cup by its rim, noting your earnest gaze before sipping the concoction. He leans back on his seat, eyes closed, letting the warmth melt the tension that had built up inside his chest.

And as the second-hand joins the other two in the much awaited alignment, you interrupt him with your next words.

"Happy Birthday, Levi."

Unexpectedly, the warmth spreads inside of him like a bushfire, seeping into every corner of his burdened soul, lifting the unwanted weight off and out of him in relieved sigh. He opens his eyes, meeting your amusing ones.

Perhaps it’s about time he change his view on _this_.

"Shut up, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in DA during Christmas for Levi's birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> Original DA Note  
> A/N
> 
> I’m in the middle of digesting an assortment of festive dishes when this came up. Initially intended as a hundred-word drabble, but alas, I cannot multitask (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Merry Christmas guys.
> 
> And Happy Birthday to my dear Lance Corporal.
> 
> Levi Ackerman belongs to Isayama-sensei.  
> I own nothing except this fic.


End file.
